


Only The Best For My Guy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cooking Lessons, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Limousines, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, New Year’s, New Year’s Eve, New Year’s Kiss, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin went all out for his special evening for Steve, so they can celebrate New Year's together, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Only The Best For My Guy:

*Summary: Chin went all out for his special evening for Steve, so they can celebrate New Year's together, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was excited about New Year's, Cause he was gonna celebrate it with the love of his life, Commander Steve McGarrett, & he had a whole night planned of relaxation, & fun for them, Cause they deserve it, & it was due to them, despite everything that they went through, as a couple, & co-workers, & teammates at HQ, & on the field. He smiled every time, He thinks about his husband of nearly two years.

 

He was recreating their first date of having seafood at a nearby resort, where they had met, He took a cooking class specializing in Seafood Cuisine, & he was successful after completing the course, cause he wanted to do something special for Steve, & he wanted the former seal to have a wonderful memory, which is what he is accomplishing on that night.

 

Meanwhile, Steve got a cryptic message from his handsome computer tech, stating to dress fancy, & meet him at the resort, The Five-O Commander did as he was told, & he was ready in time, He was shocked that Chin arranged for a limo to come pick him up, **"Only Chin could be this thoughtful"** , he said thinking to himself, He got into the limo, & it was off to the desired destination, so he can celebrate with his waiting lover.

 

“You look amazing !”, Chin said, exclaiming with happiness, as he took in the sight of his seal husband. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Lieutenant”, Steve said with a whisper, & a smile, as they shared a kiss. Chin led him to their table, where everything is arranged, & all set up for their special night.

 

“Our first date !”, The Hunky Brunette gasped in shock, as he took everything in. “Only the best for my guy”, The Handsome Native declared, as he brought a piece of seafood to his husband’s lips, “Excuse me, How about this food ?”, He asked, as he fed him.

 

“That is good, It’s better than any restaurant on this island”, Steve said, as they hugged, & shared another kiss. “I took a class, Cause, I wanted to do something special for you”, Chin said with a smile, as they sat down, “Happy New Year’s, Chin”, Steve said, “Happy New Year’s, Boo”, & they kissed again, & focused their attention on their evening of fun.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
